


Jail

by jonogender



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Magnus spend a night in jail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail

Oh boy. Reyna was gonna kill him. 

He was in a jail cell in a small town in Massachusetts.

He's been here for three days.

A police officer opened his cell door and shoved in a blonde boy.

The boy kinda looked like Annabeth. Maybe he's an Athena kid.

Then he felt it. Death. 

Nico stared at him. The officer slammed the door shut.

When the officer walked away Nico asked the boy a question.

"What in Hades are you?" 

"Hades? You must be a Greek demigod. You know Annabeth Chase?" The boy said.

"Yes I know Annabeth." Nico answered.

"I'm her cousin. Magnus Chase. But if the cops come by I'm Jimmy Freyson. I'm the son of the Norse god Frey." The boy said.

"Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades." Nico said.

"Oh...Annabeth told me about you." Magnus blushed.

"What did she say?" Nico asked in alarm.

"That you are more powerful then Thalia, Jason, Hazel or Percy. That you went through Tartarus on your own. That you've lost a lot and you helped save the Romans and Greeks. That they would have lost the Second Titian War and the Second Giant War without you. That you lived in the Underworld. And still visit it. And the stuff with your family, the jar, your sexuality, the hotel and the labyrinth. Also you befriend a goddess and a titan." Magnus said.

Nico stared at him. 

"Annabeth said that? Wait she told you that I was..." Nico frowned.

"Gay? Yeah. Hey it's cool. I'm gay and transgender." 

"Oh...okay. Since you seem to know about me. Tell me about yourself." Nico said.

And so Magnus told him about the day he died. About his quest. About Blitz and Hearthstone. About Sam and Amir. T.j., Half-Born, Mallory and X. 

*******

After spending the night in a cell with Magnus an officer came by.

"Both of your girlfriends are here." He said.

Magnus and Nico both rolled thier eyes but followed the officer to where Reyna and Sam were waiting.

Reyna stared at Magnus.

Probably because he looked like Annabeth.

Sam was eyeing Reyna and Nico like she could feel that they were demigods.  
******

Magnus grabbed a pen off the front desk and grabbed Nico's arm.

"Call me sometime. We can get some falafel at this awesome place. You know if I don't die a second time outside of Valhalla." Magnus said as he wrote a number on Nico's arm.

Nico nodded and then followed Reyna out the door.

*****

"Who was that?" Reyna asked.

"Magnus Chase. Annabeth's cousin. He's a son of the Norse god, Frey." Nico said.

"You like him." Reyna smirked.

"Did you see him? Yes I like him." Nico smiled.

*****

"So that was Nico di Angelo. The demigod you fell for when Annabeth told you about him?" Sam laughed.

"Yes. Shouldn't you be in school?" Magnus asked.

"Lunch time. I have to get back so bye and don't die or else I will kill you." Sam said.  
Then she was gone.  
Okay not gone but turned into a cheetah zooming away.


End file.
